


Dandelion

by EthernalDream



Category: Naruto
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Oneshot, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3180578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthernalDream/pseuds/EthernalDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bimonthly Ficlet of SasuHina</p><p> </p><p>Aku mengharapkan yang terbaik untukmu. tapi, aku hanya ingin mengatakannya sekali saja dan aku harap kau mau mendengarkannya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dandelion

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
Dandelion © Eternal Dream Chowz  
Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort  
Rate: T  
Pairing: Sasuke U. x Hinata H.  
Warning: OOC, AU!School, Typo(s), Crack Pair  
Event Bimonthly Ficlet of SasuHina  
Prompt: Wish  
.  
.  
.  
Sasuke POV  
Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, anak bungsu dari pasangan Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto serta adik dari Uchiha Itachi. Seperti remaja kebanyakan, di pagi hari aku berangkat ke sekolah dan menimba ilmu. Tapi hari ini berbeda, Itachi bilang aku mengeluarkan aura yang sangat gelap hari ini, aku mengabaikannya. Tapi kelihatannya dia benar, Ayah dan Ibu bahkan mengernyit heran melihat keadaanku pagi ini.  
“Ada masalah dengan Hinata-chan? Kau menghindarinya akhir-akhir ini, ibu sampai kewalahan memberikan alasan perihal kau tidak mau menemuinya,” tebak Ibu dengan wajah cemas.  
Ah, pernyataan Ibu tepat sasaran. Intuisi wanita, mungkin. Aku menatapnya sejenak lalu menggeleng dengan wajah datar, enggan mengeluarkan suara. Aku bahkan tak menghabiskan sarapanku dan memilih menjejakkan kaki di jalanan yang masing lengang.  
Aku mendesah frustasi. Ya, ini sudah seminggu sejak aku mengadakan perang dingin dengan Hinata, tetangga sekaligus teman sepermainanku. Sebenarnya tidak tepat kalau kukatakan ini perang dingin karena hanya akulah pihak yang mendiamkannya sedangkan dia terus berusaha mencari cara agar aku mau mengacuhkannya.  
Sial!  
Aku mengacak rambut ravenku dengan kesal. Entah kenapa bayang-bayang kejadian yang kulihat secara tidak sengaja itu menaikkan emosiku. Jujur saja, aku memang menyukai Hinata sejak dulu, dan kini aku menyesali tindakanku yang selalu mengulur waktu dan mengabaikan kesempatan yang selalu muncul untuk menyatakan perasaan. Aku mengerang, menyesal sekarang bukanlah hal yang akan mengembalikan waktu. Apalagi fakta yang saat ini menyayat hatiku adalah, Hinata sudah memiliki pacar.  
Ya, hal inilah yang kulihat. Hinata tengah berada di taman belakang dengan seorang pria blonde. Aku tidak mengenal lelaki itu. Dari pengamatanku, kerah kemejanya berwarna hijau, sama dengan Hinata. Anak kelas dua, seorang kouhai. Umurku dan Hinata memang berbeda satu tahun, tak heran orang-orang selalu mengatakan kalau aku seperti kakak yang sangat posesif padanya, nomor dua setelah sadako yang merupakan sepupunya, Neji. Tak jarang, adik kelas ataupun senior yang menaruh hati padanya mundur teratur setelah melihat kehadiranku.  
Yang pasti, Hinata tidak pernah cerita padaku kalau dia sedang dekat dengan seorang lelaki. Bisa kulihat wajah Hinata bersemu merah, bahkan sesekali dia ikut tertawa dengan pria sialan yang dengan seenaknya menyentuh pundaknya. Samar-samar aku mendengar Hinata mendendangkan nama pria itu dari kejauhan, Naruto.  
Aku ingin saja berjalan dan memanggil Hinata, menyeruak ke dalam adegan opera sabun itu dan menggeret Hinata pergi. Tapi saraf motorikku seakan menolak, yang kuingat saat itu lidahku terasa kelu. Bukannya membawa Hinata pergi, aku malah meninggalkan tempat itu.  
Dan sejak itu aku terang-terangan menghindarinya. Mulai dari berangkat lebih awal, menyembunyikan diri saat jam istirahat, pulang lebih dulu atau memilih singgah ke mana saja bersama teman-teman sekelasku. Tak jarang aku mengunci kamar saat Hinata datang ke rumah.  
Aku hanya belum siap.  
Belum siap menerima kenyataan.  
Kenyataan kalau kau sudah dimiliki oleh orang lain.  
.:.  
:.:  
:.:  
.:.  
Normal POV  
Hinata menutup pintu rumahnya dengan tergesa-gesa, segera berlari menuju rumah yang berada dua blok di samping kanan dan mengetuk pintu keras-keras.  
“Ah, Hinata-chan, Sasuke sudah berangkat,” Mikoto yang membukakan pintu merasa kasihan pada gadis yang begitu perhatian pada anak bungsunya itu. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum prihatin.  
“H-hontou? Terima kasih, Baa-san. Aku akan menyusulnya,” Hinata segera berlari tanpa mempedulikan ucapan hati-hati dari Mikoto.  
Sudah genap seminggu Sasuke menghindarinya dan Hinata mulai merasa cemas. Apa yang sebenarnya merasuki teman sepermainannya itu? Hinata jelas tak terima, tahu kesalahannya saja tidak, kenapa malah dia yang repot begini?  
Ah, Hinata memang tak bisa mengabaikan eksistensi pemuda dingin itu.  
Hinata menyipitkan matanya sewaktu menemukan sosok orang yang dicarinya. Itu Sasuke! Jelas mudah ditemukan karena tak ada pria berambut pantat bebek selain dirinya seorang. Hinata mempercepat langkah kakinya, sedikit lagi dan Hinata menarik ujung kemeja Sasuke.  
Sasuke menghentikan langkah, menatap nyalang lebih tepatnya menatap dengan tatapan membunuh pada orang yang seenaknya menarik-narik kemejanya barusan. Seorang gadis berambut indigo yang tengah membungkukkan badan dengan napas tak teratur tertangkap matanya.  
Hinata?  
Dia berlari mengejar Sasuke?  
Ah, Sasuke berhenti berharap! Ucap Sasuke dalam hati. Jangan lupakan fakta yang kau lihat.  
“Da-dapat!” Hinata tersenyum girang sambil menatap Sasuke yang memasang tampang dingin.  
“Kenapa kau mencariku?”  
“Sama dengan pertanyaanku, kenapa kau menghindariku? Padahal aku kan mau cerita sesuatu,” Hinata menatap kesal teman sepermainannya yang bermuka tembok itu. Minim ekspresi.  
Sasuke tersentak lalu mengalihkan pandangannya. Cerita? Pemuda itu?  
“Aku hanya tidak mau bertemu denganmu. Kau bisa bercerita pada orang lain kan?” Elak Sasuke, berusaha menekan emosinya.  
Sasuke belum bisa, tepatnya belum siap.  
“Memangnya k-kenapa? Bukankah kau selalu mendengarkan ceritaku?” Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan wajah heran, seingatnya dia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun.  
“…,” Sasuke menepis perlahan tangan Hinata. Tidak kali ini, Hinata.  
“S-sasuke-kun?” Hinata menatap ekspresi Sasuke yang mendingin. Hinata tidak pernah menerima tatapan itu, kemana Sasuke-nya yang hangat dan penuh akan atensi?  
“Abaikan aku.”  
“A-apa? Aku tidak ma—”  
Sasuke telah lenyap dari pandangannya.  
Sasuke meninggalkan Hinata bahkan sebelum gadis itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Sasuke berlari, melarikan diri dari fakta, entah untuk keberapa kalinya.  
Hinata terkejut, berusaha menyusul Sasuke yang telah menghilang di antara lautan manusia yang berlalu lalang. Hinata berusaha menyusul, berlari, menyeruak kerumunan dan hasilnya nihil. Air mata mulai mengalir membasahi pipinya. Apakah sebegitu bencinya Sasuke padanya?  
.:.  
:.:  
:.:  
.:.  
Sudah beberapa bulan, dan kondisi sudah benar-benar seperti perang dingin. Sasuke yang menghindari Hinata dan Hinata berusaha melenyapkan eksistensinya dari hadapan Sasuke. hari ini adalah hari kelulusan anak kelas tiga, termasuk Sasuke.  
Setelah mengadakan upacara perpisahan di aula utama, siswa-siswa menyebar ke lapangan. Banyak yang menangis, ada yang menyatakan perasaan, Sasuke sendiri menatap hampa keramaian itu. Dia memilih meneduhkan diri di bawah pohon yang rindang, apa hal yang dilakukannya ini benar? Benar-benar sudah tidak ada kesempatan?  
Sasuke memperhatikan setangkai bunga carnation pink yang dibagikan pihak OSIS lalu beralih pada rerumputan yang tampak basah, sampai sepasang kaki berdiri tepat di depannya menghentikan matanya untuk menelusuri lebih jauh.  
Sasuke mendongak, ah, Hinata? Gadis itu tersenyum lembut. Delusi ini sudah terlalu jauh, Sasuke. Sampai kapan kau akan mengharapkannya?  
“Selamat atas kelulusannya.” Lagi-lagi Sasuke tertampar akan kenyataan. Hinata benar-benar ada di hadapannya sekarang, namun ia hanya bisa menatap kosong.  
Hinata tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Sasuke menatap tangan Hinata.  
Dandelion?  
Dandelion itu mekar dengan sempurna, siap ditiup untuk mengantarkan benih-benih itu menuju tempat baru untuk kembali tumbuh melalui perantara angin.  
“Ambillah.” Hinata masih mempertahankan senyumnya yang dipaksakan.  
Sasuke mengambil tangkai bunga itu dengan kaku. Kini di tangannya tersemat dua tangkai bunga yang berbeda jenis.  
“Mikoto-baasan bilang kau akan melanjutkan kuliah ke Suna. Jadi aku memberikanmu dandelion, artinya semoga keinginanmu terkabul. Aku mengharapkan yang terbaik untukmu, meskipun aku tidak masuk di dalamnya,” lirih Hinata sambil menatap tanah berumput, menghindari tatapan Sasuke.  
Senyap.  
Sasuke menatap sendu gadis yang ia sayangi itu. Apa Sasuke masih boleh menyatakannya? Sekali saja dan Sasuke berjanji akan pergi. Pergi dan mengikhlaskan Hinata pada pemuda blonde itu.  
“Maafkan aku, Hinata. Tapi aku harap kau mau mendengarku. Sebentar saja.”  
Sasuke telah meyakinkan dirinya.  
Kini ia siap dengan kenyataan.  
Hinata mendongak, menatap sepasang mata onyx milik Sasuke dengan pandangan bertanya.  
“Bagaimana kalau kukatakan, keinginanku adalah memiliki dirimu?” Sasuke meniup puncak dandelion itu, menerbangkan helaian-helaian dandelion mungil di udara. Menandakan itu adalah keinginannya.  
Hinata menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Ia sungguh tidak menyangka hari ini akan terjadi. Tapi berbeda dengan Sasuke yang menangkap reaksi itu sebagai penolakan.  
“Ah, maaf. Tidak seharusnya aku bilang begitu, padahal kau sudah memiliki kekasih. Lupakan saja.”  
Hinata tercekat. Apa yang baru saja dikatakan Sasuke? Apa-apaan itu?  
“Maaf, aku akan pergi seka—,” Sasuke baru saja akan berbalik kalau sepasang tangan tidak menghentikannya.  
“Baka!”  
“Hinata?”  
“Dasar bodoh! Siapa yang bilang aku sudah berpacaran?” Kali ini Sasuke yang mengernyit bingung.  
“Tapi, aku melihatmu dengan pria blonde itu. Lalu kau juga berencana untuk menceritakannya padaku kan?”  
Ah, kini Sasuke kelihatan bodoh.  
“N-naruto-kun? D-dia pacar Sakura-chan, b-baka!” Hinata memukul dada Sasuke dengan kesal.  
“Tapi kau berduaan dengannya di taman belakang.”  
“Dia hanya meminta saran saja.”  
Kini Sasuke benar-benar kelihatan dungu. Kenapa ia selalu menolak penjelasan yang selalu ingin diutarakan Hinata? Bukannya mencari tahu malah melarikan diri. Sasuke tersenyum tipis, meyadari kebodohannya sendiri.  
“Maafkan aku. Aku tidak mendengarkan penjelasanmu.” Sasuke membalas pelukan Hinata dan menopang dagunya di puncak kepala Hinata.  
“Lalu apa jawabanmu?” Sasuke kini menyeringai, setelah mendapat fakta yang sebenarnya tidak mungkin dia akan melepasnya lagi bukan?  
“Untuk apa?”  
“Pernyataan cintaku.”  
“Kau menyebalkan, itu jawabanku.”  
“Hei, itu bukan jawaban.”  
“Baiklah, aku mau.”  
.:.  
:.:  
:.:  
Dandelion.  
‘Semoga keinginanmu terkabul,’  
Seperti helaian dandelion yang berterbangan di udara, anganku telah terkabul.  
Bersamamu semua anganku akan tumbuh kembali.  
Seperti helaian dandelion yang akan kembali tumbuh bersama perasaanku untukmu.  
~OWARI~


End file.
